The Ring on His Finger
by Lunadeath
Summary: It's been over two years since Harry's friends have seen him. Harry has come back to help put an end to the Death Eater circle, but he's got a big secret that he's been keeping from everyone. This is Slash AND a ONE-SHOT! Unless I state otherwise later!


The Ring on His Finger

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/HG, DT/GW

Rating: PG, I guess

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me.

Warnings and stuff: This fic contains, yes you guessed it, Slash. I like my male/male pairings. So there. :p

Notes: I first wrote this after finding out about the whole protecting marriage crap that Bush had issued, and I am ever so furious about how he is acting toward same-sex couples. Marriage is about love and trust and being happy together, not about race, color, religion, gender, or anything else! Anyway, I wasn't going to post this here at first because I wasn't sure if I was going to continue or just stop it here or what, but I think I will post this as a one-shot for now. If I do get an idea to continue this, then I will write a sequel. But for now, this is it, so enjoy!

* * *

Everyone finally turned up for the meeting. It had been almost two years since Harry and his friends had graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had only seen Ron and Hermione two months after school ended, but then he practically disappeared during the middle of August. He had exchanged a few owls with them, telling them that he was happy with his life, making them wonder if Harry had found that special someone or not. They were going to join the Aurors, just because they had nothing else to do with their lives, even though Voldemort was finally gone.

Ron and Hermione had finished their three years and were now legal Aurors. Harry had turned up, and Dumbledore, still alive and head of the Order, told them all that Harry had been doing his training in secret and had finally passed his last Auror test. The whole room had given him a standing ovation. In the middle of the room were Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Ginny's shining faces. They were repressing the urge to go to Harry and hug him to death, because it had been two and a half long years since they've seen him in person. Perhaps longer.

They were all shocked at how much older Harry looked as well. His raven-black hair was the same, but it did seem as if Harry had tried to get it to look somewhat reasonable. He still had glasses, but they didn't look too geeky on him. They were more stylish and fit his face perfectly. His body was still skinny, but looked more brood and toned. His eyes were still a striking green, but they were glittering with a happiness that they've not seen in a long time. The last time they saw his eyes, they were glowing of anger and hurt. It was all because of Voldemort and what the evil wizard had done to him and his loved ones: his parents, his godfather, his gentle giant friend, and a rather nice sized number of classmates. May their souls rest in everlasting peace. Especially Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey.

"Thanks," Harry's low voice rang out. His eyes locked on his two best friends, and he nodded to them with a smile on his face. They looked so relieved, as if they thought that Harry might be mad at them about something. He wasn't, though. He was never mad at them. One of the main reasons why he hadn't seen them ever since that day they departed was because he _didn't_ want them mad at him. Harry had his own life to live, and if they knew what he'd been doing, and with whom, they'd probably never wish to speak to him again.

"Have a seat, Harry, so we may begin." Dumbledore said. The last time Harry seen the old headmaster was four months ago, when he got more instructions on his training and other duties he had to fulfill – like visiting the families of the schoolmates who died for their cause. Harry had been so overcome with guilt; the best thing he could do at the time was visiting their parents and guardians and offered them whatever they wished. He had even offered them to take revenge, but they knew that it wasn't Harry's fault. Many tears had been shed, and so were endearing departures. Harry Potter would always be in their hearts.

Harry sat down on the opposite side of where his friends were sitting, so that he could watch them easier. On either side of him sat Nymphadora Tonks and Emmeline Vance.

"As you all know, the end of the Death Eater circle is coming to a close. Unfortunately, we need some help, and I don't just mean Harry and his friends," Dumbledore gestured. "I was hoping that someone knew somebody else that would be willing to help us out from the inside. They don't necessarily need to be true Aurors." Low mumbles filled the room.

Harry looked down at the table in front of him, knowing what Dumbledore was asking. About a year ago, Harry might have said that the idea was ludicrous, but now… now he knew that it was for the best.

Besides, his other half needed a job.

"Sir?" Harry said. The whole room went dead quiet. "I think I know the perfect person to hire that would be very qualified… perhaps overly qualified."

Many eyes were on him, but he didn't care. He flushed slightly, determined not to back down as he did his best not to squirm in his chair from all the stares. He absently played with the ring on his left hand, not realizing that he had brought it out into the open.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice rang throughout the room, "Is that a wedding ring?"

This produced even more muttering and murmurs around the table. Harry went scarlet.

"Er… yeah," he said, staring at the smooth surface of the table.

Almost at once, Ron and Hermione stood up from their chairs and said, in exasperated tones: "I didn't know you were married!"

Harry smiled sheepishly at them, and then blew away a piece of hair from his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us you were married?" Ron said, looking rather put out.

Hermione was looking a bit blotchy in the cheeks, "I could have been your maid of honor, Harry!" she cried.

"Yeah!" Ron said loudly, "And why wasn't I picked as your best man? And, and…" Ron looked both excited and incensed, "Who's the lucky lady to nab you? Why didn't you tell us in your letters? Why the secrecy, Harry?"

"Calm down now, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure Harry's got a good reason to be keeping certain things in his life a secret."

"Like what?" Ron said, rounding on Harry. "What good excuse DO you have, Harry?"

"Er, how about the fact that you won't like my choice in partner?"

Everyone started to whisper among each other again. Ron looked even more put out.

"But, but, but, but we're your friends!"

"That's enough now, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. Then he turned to Harry, "So, is it your… other half that wishes to be hired?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said, blushing. "Er, I think he'd be perfect. I mean…" Everyone's heads turned abruptly at him, looking wild. "I—I meant my _other half_…"

"HE?" Ron shrieked. Hermione and Ginny looked liked they've just seen Professor Snape dancing the hula, and Dean was so shocked he kept opening and closing his mouth as if he were trying to make it work. Tonks and Emmeline were gaping at him, and the rest were ogling or murmuring.

Harry hung his head in mock shame, "Yes. It's a HE… a MAN to be precise." He looked up, daring them to reject him, "And he's the love of my life for three and a half years, my husband for two years, my lover for four… anyone have a problem with that?"

Everyone seemed too shocked for words. He knew that his friends were upset with him about keeping something like this a secret. Ever since Ron and Hermione had sent him an owl about them getting engaged, Harry had a wretched feeling in his gut, knowing that telling them the truth wouldn't produce any kind of happy feeling within them. Dean and Ginny had also owled him, to tell him of their possible engagement, and that he was to be the best man when they did get married. It made Harry feel even more ashamed.

But whenever he looked into his husband's eyes, and felt his lips over his… his guilt disappeared. All that was there was the great feeling of love and pure bliss. He married the one he loved, the one he wished to be totally committed to, and that was all that mattered.

"So," said Ron, "So… you're married to a bloke?" he sounded as if he were trying to stay calm.

"Yes, Ron." Harry said, trying not to seem too abashed. "I am married to a bloke, and he is perfect for the job."

"Well, damn it, who is it, then?" Ron huffed.

Harry half smiled, half smirked, and then looked back at the door. Everyone's eyes followed his, to stare at the still closed door. They waited for a while, some breathes held, some were heavy. Then the door finally slowly opened, emitting a tall, blond-haired boy into the room.

Draco Malfoy stood before them with a sneer as he stared at the faces around him. His eyes fell onto Dumbledore and then lastly Harry, who was grinning like a fool.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore, "I'm so glad to see that you could finally make it."

The crowd relaxed, glad to know that the headmaster had been expecting Draco to come. They started to talk and chuckle a bit, thinking that it was silly to have thought that Draco Malfoy of all people were…

"Everyone," said Harry, standing up, "I'd like you to meet my husband, Draco Malfoy-Potter."

The crowd went dead silent. And then Ron tipped over backwards in a dead faint.

The End


End file.
